cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim
'Jim Baker '''is a supporting character in the animated feature film, ''Alien Espionage. ''He is the head of the Alien Espionage agency that keeps the city of Miami as well as the planet safe from intergalactic criminals and terrorists. Background Jim constructed the Alien Espionage agency when the state of Florida was nearly destroyed by an alien attack but was saved by an unexpected meteor. He hired thousands of agents to work at the agency, notably Colonel Drake to lead an army whenever the planet is on high alert and Isiah and Calvin with guarding the inside and outside of the agency. Jim is in charge with policing the alien activity and having interviews with them before they choose to stay on the planet as a resident or a visitor. Every year, Jim attends the International Science Fair, hoping to hire scientists who will help around the agency with their brilliance. It is shown that that Jim is married and hates when she is rudely mentioned by agents. Development As the storywriter wrote his story, he imagined Jim bearing a resemblance to the American actor, Kevin Costner as well as his character Al Harrison from the 2016 American biographical drama film, ''Hidden Figures. Personality Jim takes his job as the head of the AE agency seriously and is greatly determined to keep the people of Miami safe as well as the people of planet Earth. Jim hires agents that have special talents, dreams and hopes. He believes that anyone can be an AE agent whether they're a young teenager or an alien. He shown to be socially friendly around Marco as he kindly allowed him to call him by his first name. Drake is shown to be a close friend of Jim as he often acts as a conscience to him when he has his moments. Jim is very protective of his agents and doesn't allow them to go on missions during the night and is willing to give them drastic punishments if they ever disobey him. He strongly cares for his agents and doesn't want to see them hurt or even killed. Despite his middle age, Jim is capable of leaving his desk and engaging in a fight between an alien in the midst of an alien invasion. Physical appearance Jim is shown to be a middle-aged man of an average height but a stocky build. He has blonde hair and wears black glasses. He was shown to wear a white dress shirt with a black tie and pants. Appearances Alien Espionage Taking one month ago, Jim is present at this year's International Science Fair and watches as Marco wins the Science fair. As Marco is stepping down from the podium, he is encountered by Jim who gives Marco, an envelope which is an acceptance letter in the Alien Espionage agency. The next day, Jim is seen in his office working when he is approached by Marco, who shows a video that was recorded around by the Miami Dam System. Knowing that all of the available agents are out on missions, Jim asks Marco to go find a pair of agents who can solve this crisis. Marco enlists the help of his older brother, Jalen and his best friend, Jayhaf who happily agree to help the agency. With help from Marco's technology, the agents are able to stop the acidic slime from destroying the entrance to a forest. Jalen and Jayhaf as the heroes of Miami and are congratulated by Jim, who is proud of the agents for their actions. However, it is shown that the acidic slime wave was a diversion as two alien ambassadors turn up fatally injured, later tonight and dies the next day. Learning that they were close friends of Marco, Jalen becomes determined to find the murderer responsible and bring him to justice. However, Jim tells Jalen that agents are forbidden from going on missions during the night but Jalen refuses. Jim then angrily refuses, prompting Jalen and Jayhaf to go after the murderer despite their boss' objections. During the night, Jalen and Jayhaf are given the location of the murderer's hideout where they fight his thugs with help from two Rattus soldiers, Rondellus and Gordon. Outnumbered the number of thugs, Jalen and Jayhaf rigs the GILT night club to blow up, killing all of the thugs and supposedly the Rattus general, Rat Poison and his accomplice, Shanye. The following morning, Jim learns about this in the newspaper and orders Colonel Drake to bring Jalen and Jayhaf back to the agency, immediately. Once they arrive in his office, he scolds them for disobeying his orders and destroying public property. Despite their reckless actions, he decides not to press charges as they allegedly terminated the threat but has the two agents fired for insubordination. Seeing how their actions were only for justice, Marco, Karina and Lily selflessly give their jobs as well. Although, they're fired, Jim tells Drake not to permanently their records as he believes that they will come back. It is revealed that Rat Poison and Shanye survived the explosion and are still going forth with their plan despite the fact that their henchmen is all dead. They recruit Caroline and she successfully seduces, the agency's guards, Isiah and Calvin who are later assaulted by Poison. They infiltrate the agency and has the computer systems shut down, even Jim's computer. Confused at what happened to his computer, he goes down to the computer room to see what was going on, only to see Caroline, Shanye and Poison. Poison tells Jim that firing Jalen, Jayhaf, Marco, Karina and Lily was a fatal mistake. Jim realizes that his actions nearly costed his life as Poison viciously assaults him as well. At the Florida Planetarium, Jim was shown to have survived the assault and has been given a robotic leg as Poison bit his leg off. With an army of agents, they are able to cure the mentally-corrupted Rattus Army and destroys Poison for his crimes. As an apology for firing them, Jim rehires Jalen, Jayhaf, Marco, Karina and Lily as his actions nearly put the entire planet in danger. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Bosses Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Alien Espionage agents Category:Spouses Category:Cyborgs Category:Lovers Category:Agents Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters with disabilities Category:Adults Category:Reformed characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Military characters